Marionetista
by Yk2895
Summary: "¿Que te parecería tener un cuerpo como el mio?. Un cuerpo que no se corrompe, al que no le afecta la edad, puedes fabricar la marioneta cuantas veces quieras y puedes hacer marionetas de toda persona que desees, si quieres.. Sasuke y Naruto estaban muertos, y ahora serían sus más preciadas marionetas.


**Primer historia de este Pairing, y trabajando con Sasori.**

**OOC/ AU, en este fic Sasori nunca liberó su alma del Edo Tensei y no fue controlado por Kabuto por su Jutsu lavado de cerebro (creo) por lo que sigue divagando cerca a los campos de la gran guerra ninja aun cuando Itachi liberó el jutsu.**

**La historia se da a partir del Momento en que Sasuke y Naruto son heridos en el Manga 661.**

**AVISO: Este fic es para Culut - camia, _Felicitaciones por el Post 10.000 en el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.****  
**

**.**

* * *

_"¿Que te parecería tener un cuerpo como el mio?._

_Un cuerpo que no se corrompe, al que no le afecta la edad, puedes fabricar la marioneta cuantas veces quieras y puedes hacer marionetas de toda persona que desees, si quieres."_

* * *

**_Thump - thump_**

Están muertos

**_Thump - thump_**

Sasuke y Naruto... están muertos.

.

.

.

**MA****RIONETIST**** A.**

.

Sakura se encontraba en el campo de batalla, no escuchaba los llantos y gritos de desespero por parte de los sobrevivientes (_nopormucho) _de la Alianza Shinobi mucho menos las palabras desalentadoras de Madara, jactándose de la muerte de Naruto; de como la esperanza del mundo ninja había caído ante la oscuridad, de el error que cometió el rubio al creer que sus lazos eran más podero- _Puff. _Cuerpo sellado listo, 1 por sellar...

La pelirosa estaba en estado de shock, su mente estaba bloqueada y de lo único que estaba segura era de que lloraba pues sentía sus lagrimas caer, recorrer su rostro mientras mecánicamente sellaba el inerte cuerpo del una vez alegre e impertinente rubio en un pergamino para darle una despedida digna; lo único que le podría dar, algo mejor que una fosa común acompañado de los cuerpos de Shinobis sin nombre que terminarían siendo olvidados por sus aldeas...

Se puso de pie y a gran velocidad emprendió su camino hacía el cuerpo de su amado compañero pelinegro, se distrajo por un momento mientras le regalaba una pequeña mirada al campo de batalla, algunos oportunistas seguían batallando mientras el cuerpo médico trataba de curar a los heridos que podían; en verdad lamentaba haber dejado sola a su Shishou con tantos ninjas por sanar cuándo Gaara fue por su ayuda para salvar el rubio pero Naruto estaba _m__uerto, nomásNarutonomásnomás, _y ella no podría volver allí, a salvar ninjas, cuándo no pudo hacer nada por su compañero; una vez más no fue de gran ayuda para su equipo, una vez más se quedó viendo sus espaldas y ahora estaría sola.

Naruto no podría ser Hokage y era su culpa al no tener suficiente valor para haber sacrificado su vida en cambio de la del rubio ¿o era de Gaara? el pelirojo fue quien no la llevó a tiempo con el rubio, quizá fue la arena la culpa ble en todo esto, por ella Gaara no pudo llevarla a la velocidad necesaria; bueno la verdad ya no importaba, Naruto estaba muerto, y sus sueños inconclusos lo acompañarían en su tumba.

Disminuyó su velocidad hasta detenerse a unos pasos del pelinegro.

**_Thump - thump_**

Abrió el pergamino mientras acortaba la distancia que la separaba del pelinegro, y agradeció que fuese ella la sobreviviente, _Naruto no merecía cargar con el dolor de los demás,_ ahora sería ella quién cargase con la muerte del que una vez buscaron tanto, de sus objetivos sin cumplir, objetivos que lo acompañarían en su tumba.

...Ahora el pelinegro vería a su rota familia en el otro mundo y la pelirosa lloró más fuerte, porque de nuevo Sasuke estuvo solo en un momento crucial y doloroso al igual que Naruto moría en soledad como vivió la mayoría de su infancia, y ella, como siempre era dejada atrás... sabía que ni en su muerte podría ser comparada con sus chicos.

_Puff._

El equipo 7 se encontraba ahora en sus manos.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban ahora en sus manos.

**_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump..._**

Aquel pergamino sería quizá lo más pesado que cargaría por el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

y del paradero de Kakashi- Sensei no tenía noticia.

* * *

Era extraño. El estar de nuevo en un cuerpo de carne y hueso (o de lo que fuera un cuerpo usado para el Edo Tensei) después de vivir más de 20 años como una marioneta. Suspiró mientras esquivaba otro de los campos de batalla ya abandonados con sumo cuidado, no sería raro encontrar alguna trampa abandonada y aunque era trabajoso seguir el rastro de la batalla necesitaba encontrar al menos una de sus marionetas o cualquier arma que estuviese en un buen estado, se sentía raro vagar por ahí sin alguna protección.

Siguió con su camino pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un chakra que venía acercándose a gran velocidad, chakra que reconocía bastante bien. Observó como de entre los arboles y arbustos se asomaba una cabellera rosa y un rostro bastante conocido para él...

Después de todo ¿quien podría olvidar al culpable de su muerte?

[...]

El sonido del viento a la velocidad que corría era algo molesto, pero agradecía el no poder concentrarse en sus pensamientos por el molesto siseo del viento; la presión de la guerra, la impresión de la muerte de sus amigos y el miedo de lo que vendría la tenían al borde de la desesperación; ya no quería saber de la guerra mucho menos le importaba si ganaban o perdían, siendo la última causa lo más probable, solo quería alejarse del olor de la sangre y de todas las armas esparcidas o clavadas en zetsus blancos, sólo quería encontrar un buen lugar para enterrar a sus amados compañeros, llorar y gritar su dolor. Llegó a un claro con rastros de la batalla que presenció, armas regadas y restos de vestiduras ninjas y samurais pero en su rápido reconocimiento del lugar vio una cabellera roja y ojos miel (_con negro por parte del Edo Tensei_) que conocía muy bien; no hubieron palabras ataques o preguntas, solo una mirada de reconocimiento por parte de ambos y el maestro de las marionetas continuo con su camino seguido por la pelirosa que iba unos pasos atrás.

* * *

Una amarga sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras recordaba los ultimos sucesos importantes en su vida, ahora que estaba a minutos de volverse una marioneta y recordaba su encuentro con su ahora Sensei, se daba cuenta como nunca se dirigieron palabra alguna hasta que se establecieron en aquella cabaña abandonada y le pidió si aquella oferta por parte del pelirojo en su batalla con Chiyo seguía en pie, tampoco le informo hasta cuando le permitiría acompañarlo después de sus enseñanzas pero lo importante es que tampoco le dijo que se fuera, y por eso estaba agradecida.

Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de despertar en un cuerpo que no sentiría dolor ni tristeza, después de haber intentado mantener aferrados sus muertos compañeros a la vida y fallar al no conformarse con el solo cascaron de lo que eran sus amigos (_ahora sus marionetas más preciadas_) se había sumido en una oscuridad de la que solo el pelirojo podría sacarla; ya no cargaría con la culpa y la frustración, llevaría siempre a sus amados chicos y eternamente acompañaría al maestro marionetista en su recolección de arte eterno... Sabía que el Tsukuyomi Eterno estaba a pocos días de entrar en acción y con su cuerpo nuevo no tendría peligro de caer en él al igual que el pelirojo al ser aun un revivido pero no exactamente un ser viviente podrían divagar el mundo, tomando de los cuerpos sumidos en el genjutsu y convirtiéndolos en hermosas marionetas para que Sasuke y Naruto no estén solos.

Sonrió antes de quedar dormida por la anestesia.

.

.

_Aun no sabía de quien era la culpa,y quizá nunca lo sabría..._

_Tal vez seguiría siendo suya, o a lo mejor ahora era Gaara el culpable; quizá era el destino... Si, el destino siempre era el culpable de todo, seguro el destino estaba aburrido, tomó sus hilos y los hizo Shinobis, los hizo enfrentar una guerra para la que no estaban preparados y los hizo sufrir..._

Lastimosamente ahora que lo pensaba no podría culpar al destino, después de todo somos sus Marionetas.

* * *

**Bueno Isa, aquí Gaara no llevo a Sakura a tiempo al cuerpo de Naruto, ni Kabuto reconoció sus errores por lo que no pudo salvar a Sasuke y ambos como habrás visto, murieron. **

**Se que está floja la historia y que la participación de Sasori es nula pero la hice en tiempo record -3-.**

**Espero te halla gustado ññ.**


End file.
